


【双leo】我老公是Omega（番外）

by wanglulu



Category: wanglulu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	【双leo】我老公是Omega（番外）

番外 与儿子抢宠的日子  
系好安全带，上车啦！  
  
黎簇最近很苦恼，因为他有了一个竞争力极强的情敌，申赫完全忽视了他，把所有的精力和关爱都给了那个混小子，而他却连一句话也不敢坑。  
谁让这小子是他媳妇儿含辛茹苦地生下来的呢？但是他还是决定要反击！！  
今天是他和老婆两周年的结婚纪念日，这样重要的日子可不能被这小混蛋给打搅了，所以他把孩子交给了奥利奥，奥利奥是他专门定做的婴儿专用机器人，照顾孩子是绝对没问题的，也就他媳妇儿每天瞎操心，害得他两的二人世界都没了。  
这天申赫散了步回来，却发现家里没开灯，心想一定是黎簇又搞了什么新花样。  
“3066？奥利奥？黎簇！！！”申赫吼了半天，还是没人，按开关也没用，这个破黎簇居然把电都断了，到底想干嘛？  
就在这时，申赫感觉到身后一阵风吹来，一道黑影一闪而过，厉声喝道：“谁？”  
没有人回答，申赫立马提高了警惕，莫不是家里进了贼，又或者是虫族的余孽？  
而当申赫的屁股上突然多了一双手的时候，他才气急败坏的吼道：“黎簇！！你玩什么鬼花样？”  
黎簇没说话，只是轻柔而不失强硬地将申赫压在了柔软的地毯上，手指熟稔的解开申赫胸前的纽扣，在申赫敏感点上拨弄着，他已经十分熟悉申赫身上最敏感的部位。  
“你…你干什么…”申赫闻到黎簇身上熟悉的信息素味道，身体自然而然地作出了反应，他眼前一片漆黑，反而更给这份情欲增添了几分神秘感。  
“干你！”黎簇低沉喑哑的声音让申赫小腹一缩，明明想要发火，却又憋在心里发不出来，也就只有黎簇有这种本事。  
申赫还想负隅顽抗一下，道：“别闹，孩子该醒了。”  
“今天只有我们…”  
说完，黎簇就用舌头含住了申赫的乳头，用力地吸吮着，申赫感觉乳头又有点刺痛，又带着难以言说的快感，仰着头发出一声愉悦的呻吟。  
“啊啊嗯…”在黑暗中，黎簇还是能准确地找到申赫全身上下的敏感点，手掌在申赫的后背，腰肢不断游走，不着痕迹地将申赫的衣服脱了丢在一边。  
“你…别吸了…一会奶…奶出来了…”Omega能生孩子，当然也有奶喝了，黎簇还就想尝尝他老婆的奶好不好喝，也不能全便宜了那个混小子不是。  
黎簇恶趣味地继续吸吮着，申赫的乳尖上便渗出几滴乳白色的液体，申赫已经羞得话都说不出来了，给他老公喂奶未必也太羞耻了吧。  
色气满满地伸出舌头将申赫乳尖上的奶汁吃进嘴里，奶汁没什么味道，就跟白开水似的，但黎簇还是一脸餍足的神情，仿佛是吃了琼浆玉露一般。  
“你…够了…”申赫被刺激地尾音都有些颤抖，洁白的肌肤上还起了密密麻麻的一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
黎簇刚刚尝了鲜，还想再来一口，申赫却死活不愿意了，黎簇知道申赫面皮薄，也不再逗弄，反正以后有的是机会。  
不知道什么时候，黎簇拿了根黑布条轻轻地缠在了申赫的眼睛上，搞得好不容易适应了黑暗环境的申赫又被拽进了暗无天日的深渊。  
“黎簇，你…你做什么？”  
“当然是来点新花样了。”  
申赫嘴巴上喊着不要不要的，身体倒还蛮诚实的，在黑暗中任由黎簇在他身上上下其手，竟莫名带着别样的刺激和快感。  
申赫的衣服都被黎簇剥了下来，露出匀称健美的身躯，而黎簇也闻到了申赫散发出来的茉莉花香气，让他的欲望更加地高涨。  
这么久了申赫一直以带孩子为由不让他碰，憋的他都快得抑郁了，这次他一定得把本捞回来。  
黎簇的手慢慢滑到了申赫的后穴，那里已经柔软的不行，手指很轻易地便插了进去，申赫低吟了一声，抓着黎簇肩膀地手更用力了。  
随着黎簇手指地抽动，申赫那处发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，弄得申赫耳根子红了一大半，明明已经是老夫老妻了，黎簇却总有办法弄得他不能自已。  
黎簇很快便找到了申赫最深处的那一点，用细长的手指直直地往上撞，申赫身子一阵抽搐后又软了下来，瘫软在黎簇身上，呻吟不断。  
“媳妇儿真欠操！”  
“黎…黎簇，你找死…”  
本该是恶狠狠的话语，在申赫那婉转的呻吟中吐出来，便多了几分魅惑和挑逗，黎簇小腹动了动，一股邪火又是不自主地往上冲。  
黎簇将申赫翻了个身，让申赫光滑细腻的背脊对着自己，趴在申赫的脖子上，从后面把手伸到申赫的乳尖不停地揉搓，另一只手也没闲着，在申赫的后穴来回抽插，双重的刺激让申赫瞬间达到了顶峰，阴茎处喷出一贯精液，直接打湿了羊毛地毯。  
“嗯嗯额啊…啊嗯…”  
“媳妇儿，让我也爽爽…”申赫还沉浸在余韵中无法自拔，全身的神经在紧绷之下即刻又回归到放松，脑子里一片空白，只有在天堂般的快感。  
黎簇一鼓作气，用巨大的阳具在申赫已经松软的穴口处探索着，然后自然地滑进那幽密的深处。  
申赫发出一阵呜咽声，手紧紧地抓着床单，都被掐出了印子，那无与伦比的充实感让他的身子为之一颤。  
黎簇还趴在申赫身上，身下不断地抽插着，还在申赫的背上留下一连串的红印，仿佛是野兽在标记着猎物。  
房间里信息素已经混杂在一起，散发出沁人心脾的香气，而肉壁相碰撞发出的声响配合着一声比一声高涨的呻吟声，让两人共同沉浸在快乐的海洋。  
“黎簇…你给我记着…我只允许…只允许你…这么对我…”模模糊糊地，黎簇听见申赫断断续续地说着什么，却又被操弄地完全失了神智。  
看来还是不够给力，媳妇儿居然还有时间说话，这么想着黎簇又将申赫的身体转了过来，在取下申赫眼睛上的黑布的时候，竟摸到申赫眼睛湿湿的。  
“媳妇儿…你…你哭了？”黎簇有些慌了神，却只能笨手笨脚的用手擦掉申赫眼角滴落的泪水。  
申赫声音明显的哽咽了，却还是逞强道：“谁…谁哭了？”  
“是我不好，媳妇儿…”黎簇还以为是自己哪里没做好，把申赫弄疼了。  
“没有…我爽哭的…”  
“……”  
黎簇一听，整个人又像打了鸡血似的，一个用力深深地顶入申赫的最深处，让申赫一直抓着黎簇的肩膀说不出话了。  
“嗯啊额…你…你快点…”最后这几下，每一下黎簇都能狠狠撞击着他的敏感点，让申赫感觉身体快被捅穿了一样，却欲罢不能地想要索取更多。  
黎簇全身都大汗淋漓，只是加快了速度，然后让滚烫的白浊全部灌入申赫的体内。  
申赫被烫的发抖，却又被快感折腾的胡乱叫着，昂着头将黎簇的全部精液一滴不剩地都吞进了小穴中。  
“嗯…啊…”  
黎簇和申赫一起软在地毯上喘着粗气，申赫的腿还勾在黎簇的腰上，舍不得放下来。  
自从有了小孩，他们就很少有这样酣畅淋漓的做过了，申赫也觉得他好像是对孩子的关注超过了黎簇，才导致黎簇有些欲求不满。  
“媳妇儿，我想死你了！”  
申赫摸了摸黎簇软软的头发，安慰道：“好啦好啦，以后天天给你喝奶行了吧？”  
黎簇惊喜地抬起头，道：“真的？”  
“真的真的。”申赫无奈道，嘴角却挂着笑。  
突然，灯自动地开了，两人都被这刺眼的灯光弄得真不开眼睛，结果就听见奥利奥急切的声音：“主人主人，宝宝想喝奶了！”  
话音刚落，就听见震耳欲聋的哭声，把地都震得抖了一抖。  
申赫一听孩子的哭声，就立马穿上衣服从奥利奥手上接过孩子哄孩子去了，完全就把黎簇忘到了一边。  
黎簇恨得牙痒痒，瞥过申赫怀里的孩子，眼睛鼻子都哭的皱在一块了，红的像关公似的。  
真是丑死了，黎簇现在对这个孩子是一脸的嫌弃。  
“宝宝乖，不哭了…”  
在申赫看不到的角落，黎簇收到了来自儿子挑衅的眼神，仿佛在炫耀着胜利。  
好啊，真不愧是他的种，黎簇心里窝了一肚子火，却只能撑出一个笑脸。  
他已经能预见到，不久的将来，他这个儿子将会是他性福生活的最大阻碍。  
几十年过去了，黎簇一语成鉴，他儿子完美的继承了他的优秀品格，那就是跟他抢申赫的宠爱。  
不过这并不影响他和申赫的甜甜蜜蜜，他们过上了当时他们所期待的生活，一辈子。  
  



End file.
